


Everything Changes

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Julian have been burning the candle at both ends - Garak splitting his time between volunteer work on post war Cardassia and his family, and Julian working while caring for their daughter during Garak's absences from the station. It's a situation that can't last forever, and Garak receives an offer that could change everything.</p>
<p>*This story comes after 'Oh Baby' and is the beginning of what will be another series taking place after the end of the Dominion War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Generous Offer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted anything, so I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up. I've been picking at this story for awhile now, but life stuff has interfered with my writing. I can't make any promises about an update schedule (that life stuff again), however, I will try not to take too terribly long in between chapters.

The building was non nondescript enough – seven stories tall, warm sandstone color, fairly plain exterior. It could have been any of a number of lower-middle income apartments that dotted this area of the capital. Or had dotted the capital. Garak waited as the power to the building was tested. Modest though it was, this building had largely survived the bombardment, and now it would provide housing for families stuck in emergency shelters. It was a good day. A small victory yes, but small victories such as this one were taking place all over Cardassia, and they added up to one thing. _Survival._

Garak would be leaving for the station in a few days to reunite with his family for a week before returning to continue his volunteer efforts. He was glad that he had gotten to see the building finished before he left. He would then catch a ride back with the Federation relief supplies and spend another two weeks helping to clear rubble and make buildings livable again where they could be saved. The top half of the street was in decent shape now, the houses that were in too bad a shape had been torn down, the rubble cleared. The apartment building he stood in front of and several houses had been repaired. The larger of the three houses had been split into a two family residence. The foundation for another building was being laid in one of the vacant lots.

Further down the street where the road bent was another story. Hollowed out buildings, now just rickety shells stood staring blankly, piles of rubble choked the sidewalks and a good bit of the street. It had been left as low priority since the houses were too far gone to save. He turned his eyes from the devastation in favor of the building which now had working lights and signs of life from a small house across the street. It's new tenants had put out flower boxes.

Varis jogged over to where Garak stood, expression excited. “Everything's up and running.” He reported. Garak had unintentionally become the defacto leader of their crew. He quickly built a reputation as a man who could get things done – deal with recalcitrant bureaucrats, put a stop to disagreements among the work force and understand and fully communicate with the Federation relief workers. The last in particular was a job no one seemed to want. Though there were some parts of the population that were not pleased by Federation presence, other people, especially the work crews dealing with the worst of the aftermath, did not begrudge the Federation's being on Cardassia. They needed help and were capable of swallowing their pride if it meant increasing the survival rate of their people. They simply weren't confident communicating with them. Most of the men and women in his crew had little to no contact with off worlders and feared misreading body language or not being coherent enough. Talking to aliens was intimidating.

Garak was rather pleased that his old skills were still of use – that he could easily cow city officials, stubborn committee members and put a stop to trouble makers was a sign that he was still quite capable. Dealing with the Federation wasn't particularly difficult since they sincerely wanted to help. It was mostly keeping them from making faux pas that would bring down the ire of the less than open minded segment of the population. Just as many Cardassians had little to no contact with aliens, the aliens had had little contact with Cardassians outside of military engagements. Garak had long ago realized that much of his time and energy would be consumed in attempting to keep people from blundering around inadvertently causing more damage.

He broke his reverie and smiled at Varis. “Good. I'll report our progress to the district commissioner today and let her know it's fit for habitation.” His smile was genuine. Varis was young, the equivalent of a twenty year old in Terran years, enthusiastic, and not afraid of hard work. He could use several more Varises. Then maybe the rest of the street could be cleared.

* * *

Commissioner Vekat greeted Garak with a pleasant, though somewhat harried expression as she gestured for him to enter the cramped office. With space at a premium everyone had to make due. “Please, sit down.”

He politely inclined his head and took a seat on the one available chair. “The building on Kessel Street is now habitable.” he dutifully reported.

“Excellent! Finally some good news.” 

Garak had taken note of Vekat's harassed demeanor, though she smoothed it away now, replacing whatever annoyance or worry she was experiencing with a veneer of relaxed confidence. He had taken a liking to Vekat early on. She was clearly competent, unlike others of her ilk that Garak could name, and didn't get in his way. She was also highly intelligent, so he was cautious as well. Old habits. 

“Garak, there is something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh?” He asked innocently, pulling from his simple tailor persona to appear unintimidating.

Vekat leaned forward and regarded him from across the scarred desk. “I have been doing some research on you. It seems your talents are being wasted clearing streets.” She nudged a PADD out of the way with her elbow.

Garak gazed back, carefully locking his reactions away. Research could mean one of two things or possibly both. That Vekat knew of his past with the Obsidian Order or that she was aware of the work he had been doing that did not involve clearing streets. That he had been living off world was not so very strange. Cardassians besides himself ran afoul of the government from time to time, or disagreed enough with the way things were done to leave voluntarily. However, he put nothing past the woman. If she wanted to find out more about Elim Garak, then she would. In another time, she might have been a rather formidable enemy. Garak could respect her for that.

“I was under the impression that the work we have been doing is important.” he replied.

“Oh, it is.” Her dark eyes glittered. “However, any able bodied person can perform the manual labor necessary. You, I have been led to believe have other skills.” She sat back and tapped her fingers absently against the desk top. “Districts 9-12 need someone who can act as a liaison with the Federation relief workers. I have been having some difficulty finding someone who is both willing to deal with off worlders and has the necessary language skills and cultural understanding. Since you have been doing this anyway for District 11, I would like to make this an official appointment. If you do well, then this is a position that can grow. Cardassia is changing. No longer do we have the luxury of living in relative isolation.”

Garak nodded, silently agreeing with her assessment. As much it galled what was left of the old order, she was right. The old Cardassia was gone, the new one as yet unfinished, full of potential to rise brilliantly or fall apart utterly. “Are you implying that this is more than a temporary volunteer position?” he inquired.

“Yes. This would be a position within the city government. You would have to take up permanent residence here.”

Garak had suspected that might be the case, and the residency requirement left him at somewhat of a loss. “Your offer is a very generous one. However, I can not give you a definite answer without first discussing the situation with my mate. We have a young child we must take into consideration.”

“Naturally.” She replied, relaxing somewhat. “Let's see, your husband is a medical professional, am I right?”

“You are correct.” Garak replied, wondering to what trouble she had gone through to obtain information on his family life. Not that his marriage to Julian was any secret, but he had never discussed the specifics of his family with her before. 

“Medical professionals are in high demand. We need people to not only care for the sick and injured, but also to train more personnel. It would not be difficult to find a place for him here.”

“He is Human, my daughter is half Human.” Garak was no longer certain what Vekat knew, but thought it was worth pointing out.

“Yes, clearly. That is one of the reasons I want to hire you for this position. You are used to Humans, you understand the nuances of their behavior, you in turn can explain to them the nuances of ours so we don't end up with diplomatic... _situations_ on our hands. How old is your daughter?”

“Three years.”

“That is a good age as she has not yet started her schooling elsewhere. She will adapt better.” 

Garak had entertained the same thought before, but until recently, the situation on the planet had not been stable enough to even consider bringing Mila.

“You will be provided with housing, and you needn't fear that your daughter will be left wanting.”

In a time of rationing with housing at a premium, this was a generous offer. Garak found his curiosity piqued. Had something unfortunate happened? He hadn't heard of anything out of the ordinary, or perhaps it was down to politics. The other commissioner for the Districts in question was an unmitigated idiot. From what he knew Vekat and Masen did not see eye to eye, Vekat being adaptable and forward thinking and Masen steadfastly clinging to what he believed were Cardassia's glory days. Vekat saw the need for Federation aid and welcomed the assistance while Masen didn't like aliens cluttering up his planet even if they did bring much needed food and medical supplies.

“I will speak to Julian when I return to the station.”

Vekat nodded. “Good.”

* * *

Garak grabbed a ride on one of the shuttles that traversed the temporary government buildings and the lodgings set aside for the work crews. He stopped gazing out of the window after a few minutes. Sometimes he could look out and see with a growing sense of hope, the work that had been done. Another pile of rubble gone, another house rehabbed and ready for occupancy, people planting small gardens, a new health clinic opened. Other times all he saw were ghosts. A mirage of what was overlaying crumbling wrecks of buildings and the start of new building projects, empty lots and cracked streets. It was a haunted city, and Garak wondered if the ghosts would ever stop following him.

He knew he could accomplish more if he lived on the planet rather than shuttling back and forth at regular intervals. If it had just been him and Julian, they both would be living here – Julian had said as much. The Human was compassionate and unafraid of a challenge, he thrived on it really. However, a young child made any kind of a move to Cardassia Prime an impossibility. This was not something that Garak begrudged. He loved his family, for a Cardassian family was of supreme importance. He, Julian and Mila were now woven together in the same piece of cloth, individual threads making up a whole. As it should be. Garak was used to less than perfect situations, so he and Julian resigned themselves to this less than ideal scenario.

Vekat's offer changed things, however. It did not erase the fact that they would be living on a planet beset with difficulties, that they would have to make do with less, but knowing they would be able to feed their child and have adequate housing were two of the bigger hurdles. Though weather patterns were still unpredictable, air quality had improved greatly over the past two months... he mulled the pros and cons of relocation until the transport reached Garak's stop.

The building Garak currently called home had originally held the offices of various city officials, Vekat included. Like many government buildings, it had been built to impress, to show the State in it's glory. It also meant there were nice open areas that fit a lot of cots. The long room had originally held benches and office doors lined the walls. Now the benches were gone and room held three long rows of cots – emergency shelter for unmarried men. Families were down stairs, and he could hear the muffled shout of a small child reminding him of Mila. Most of his current roommates worked in the crews for Districts 10 and 11. Garak sank down on his cot, mindful that it didn't take much for the cursed thing to fold up and dump its occupant on the floor. Still it could be worse – it wasn't a tent, and a cot was better than the ground. 

Other weary looking men filed in talking quietly amongst themselves. Garak hardly noticed, his mind filled with Vekat's offer. He wasn't sure what Julian would say, nor did he know exactly how he himself felt about it. 

“Tonight's rations.” A voice pulled him out of his reverie. With a nod of thanks, he accepted the small packet. Inside was one of the ubiquitous protein bars, a packet of powder containing vitamins and electrolytes meant to be mixed with water, and cake made with seeds, fenta roots and rillah pulp. Oh, and berries from sahave bushes. The scrubby plants could survive nearly anything, and apparently had. They unfortunately lacked flavor, but produce was not so easy to come by at the moment. He quietly began to eat. What the food lacked in flavor it did make up for in nutritional value. It was not unlike the emergency rations given to soldiers.

He idly reflected that with the ability to prepare food, he could accomplish much more with very little, then quickly quashed the thought. He did not want to begin leaning one way or another before talking to Julian as well as obtaining more information about their would be living situation from Vekat. He had seen so much devastation and alternately, signs of improvement that he no longer felt he could make an objective decision. Districts 9 and 10 were still nightmare worlds of broken buildings and dead bodies, while large swaths of District 12 were habitable with residents beginning to pick up their lives again. 11 where he had been working off and on over the past several months fell somewhere in between. District 3 had been pretty well razed – there was simply nothing left to work with that was stable. 1 had fared similarly to lucky number 12. The more rural areas outside the city hadn't been hit as hard, but with longer distances to traverse for medical care and supplies, the infrastructure that had been knocked out created plenty of headaches when the loss of a single hospital meant having to travel hours for medical care.

He suspected the generous nature of Vekat's offer was not only due to securing his employment, but that a well trained doctor would come as part of the deal. _And Masen will be annoyed._ One should never write off political maneuvering when it came to the intentions of others. Some things on Cardassia would probably never change.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak returns to the station much to Mila's delight and Julian's relief.

“Mila, don't run ahead!” Julian took off after his daughter at a jog and captured her hand bringing their pace back down to a walk. He quickly apologized to a Bajoran woman he had managed to sidestep at the last moment. She merely smiled and walked on. “That's why you have to watch where you're going. You could run into someone.”

She looked up at him, dark eyes bright. “But Father is here.” She grinned.

At that moment Julian could see much of Garak in her face and expression. “I know, but we still need to walk. The shuttle needs time to dock anyway.” Not that Mila understood the workings of star ships. She was, however, momentarily distracted by the influx of people around them as they neared the docking bays. She peered up into the faces of all manner of aliens with interest, gripping Julian's hand a little tighter for reassurance and moved closer to his side.

“Did they come with Father?” she asked. They had been through this routine many times before, and Mila recognized the people moving past them as other travelers.

“Some of them might have. Look – there he is!” The crowd had thinned out leaving the easily recognizable form of his husband. Deeming it now safe to do so, he released his daughters hand, and with a squeal of delight she ran to Garak, her braided hair bouncing behind her. The Cardassian quickly scooped her up into his arms.

Julian smiled as Mila flung her arms around Garak's neck and buried her face against his shoulder. He walked quickly to join them and was immediately pulled into a tight hug with his free arm. After a moment Julian pulled back enough that he could kiss his husband on the lips. Mila turned her head towards him, still resting it on Garak's shoulder and smiled happily.

“It is so good to have you back, and somebody's really missed you.” Julian moved to the side so they could begin the walk back, slinging Garak's bag over his own shoulder.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Mila replied. “You were gone long time.”

“I was helping build houses.” Garak said. “For people to live in. And you, have you been keeping an eye on your Daddy?”

She nodded emphatically. “Yes.”

“More like running Daddy ragged.” Julian laughed feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at having Garak back safe and sound, though clearly tired from the ordeal. “She has a play date with Martin tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh, that sounds exciting. Is this the same Martin I met last time?” Mila squirmed to be let down, and Garak gently set her down, wisely taking one hand while Julian took the other. Despite the distractions that the station offered, she was content to walk between her parents.

“Yes it is. They play well together - it will give us a chance for some grown up talk” The look on Julian's face turned mischievous at that as Garak raised an eye ridge in amusement. 

“Mila, your Daddy's trouble.”

“No.” She shook her head causing more curls to escape the braid. “He's a doctor.” 

Garak bit back a laugh at the nonsequitor and Julian snorted. “See, not trouble at all.”

“According to a three year old.”

“A very bright three year old.”

“But a three year old.”

* * *

Julian picked up Mila's favorite stuffed toy – a sheep that had been dubbed 'Lamby', and deposited it on the sofa. He glanced over to his husband and daughter, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile. He took a great amount of pleasure in seeing Garak lay on the floor on his belly next to Mila coloring. He could tell the Cardassian was exhausted, and his scales looked dull. It was clear he needed some care. However, Julian could speak to the therapeutic nature of coloring having engaged in the activity often.

He wondered, not for the first time, how long the current arrangement could feasibly last. The mix of hard labor and travel was grueling for Garak, who also disliked being away from his family for such extended periods. Mila missed her other parent, and it wasn't easy for Julian to work and care for Mila alone while he was gone. Not that he begrudged Garak's desire to help his people, but the situation wasn't a good long term one for any of them.

“Look Daddy!” Mila bounced to her feet holding up a very colorful page.

“Beautiful. It's time for a bath.” She began to object, so he continued. “I bet if you're a good girl and take your bath, your Father will read you a bedtime story.”

She turned to look hopefully at Garak who had returned to a sitting position. “Go with your Daddy, and I'll find a book.” He raised his eye ridges and made a funny face. Mila giggled and acquiesced. Luckily, she enjoyed splashing around in the tub once she was there. It was prying her away from whatever it was she was doing that was the battle. 

It was amazing how quickly the three of them fell back into a normal routine despite everything with Mila starting to drift to sleep in the middle of the second story. And no wonder, the rise and fall of Garak's voice was soothing. Julian reflected that it was nice to hear it again, normal, safe. He leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him. Garak kissed her and switched off the lamp leaving only the soft glow of the nightlight, and Julian hauled himself to his feet.

As soon as they returned to the living room sans three year old, Julian pulled Garak close against him and found his embrace tightly returned. “Julian.” Garak breathed in his ear before burying his face in his mate's neck. Julian could feel the tension in his shoulders as he rubbed a hand across their breadth. 

“I can give you a back rub and oil your scales. I think you could use both.” he suggested. It took a great deal for Garak to complain about his physical condition, cold being the notable exception. So Julian took it as a matter of course that his husband would have minor complaints that needed to be looked to. “And you can tell me what things are really like.”

“That would be wonderful, my dear.” Garak pulled back a little and pressed his forehead to Julian's, one broad hand gently rubbing the nape of the Human's neck.

“Ok, go get undressed then, and I'll find the necessities.” 

While Garak stripped off his clothes, Julian changed into a pair of sleep shorts and t-shirt. He grabbed a bottle of oil from the bathroom as well as a dermal regenerator. He had tinkered with this particular model so that it worked better on Cardassian scales. He returned to the bedroom to find a naked Garak stretched out face down on the bed. He turned his head to peer at Julian. 

“I see you have assumed the worst.” he commented as Julian held up the dermal regenerator.

“I thought you'd be proud of my lack of optimism.”

“Very impressed, my dear. Since you're determined to be thorough...” He sat up allowing Julian to search for damage. “Actually, this scale on my chest _is_ becoming annoying.”

“And you wouldn't have said anything about it if I hadn't pulled this out, would you?” 

Garak shrugged. “Considering everything else, this is quite minor. There are many others who are not so fortunate.”

Julian tsked. “If you keep yourself in good condition, you'll be better able to help others. There's no point in denying yourself when it won't help anyone else.” It was an old not-quite-argument, a dance they replayed every time Garak returned from his home planet. Julian ran the regenerator over the torn scale, pleased with the result, and Garak lay back down. Julian repaired an abrasion to his upper arm and the beginning of a split on one of the larger scales that protected his upper back. He then drizzled oil across his shoulders and back, enjoying the spicy scent. He began to massage Garak's muscles and work the oil into the scales. It would prevent more splits and tears later.

“So how is it?” Julian inquired as Garak let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Depends on the area. Some are very bad, others much improved. Salvage crews have managed to find a fair amount of reusable material among the wreckage. Saves energy on replicators.” He yawned as Julian began working on the knots in his lower back, and Garak groaned softly. “I have something I need to discuss with you, but tomorrow might be better.”

“Oh?” Julian couldn't quite keep out the note of concern. He couldn't have said where it came from, just that the instability inherent in their situation made him feel on edge sometimes. His thoughts from earlier came back to him, and he wondered if Garak felt the same way, and if so, what that would mean.

“It's nothing to worry about, love. I'm just exhausted, and interesting pieces of news are best enjoyed when we are both awake.” 

“Fair enough.” Julian moved down to Garak's upper thighs, ignoring his own arousal. There would be time for that tomorrow. Right now he would settle for making sure Garak didn't look and feel like he had been run over by a truck. “What's the medical situation like?”

“We need doctors and nurses, more supplies. Outlying areas need local clinics.” he sighed. “People in permanent housing are doing fairly well, but there are many families still in temporary shelters, and they are at higher risk for sickness. Though, the water purification tablets received in the last shipment of supplies from the Federation have been helping.”

Julian was silent as he couldn't find the right thing to say. “Here, roll over.” Garak obeyed, and he began treating the scales on his chest. His husband had put on muscle from the manual work, and his belly was flatter, though the skin still as tantalizingly silky. 

Garak raised an eye ridge at Julian's obvious erection. “It is nice to be appreciated.” he said.

“Don't worry about it. You're tired, and we have adult time tomorrow thanks to Martin's mother. I won't be so easily put off, then.” He smirked. He worked his way down Garak's body as the Cardassian began to drowse. 

“You'd better put some clothes on before you fall asleep. We're likely to be pounced on early tomorrow morning.”

“Hm? Oh, yes.” Garak yawned again and slowly sat up. He leaned forward and kissed Julian, his mouth soft against Julian's own. “Thank you, my dear. I hadn't realized how stiff my back was...” He caught the pajamas Julian tossed to him and slowly slid into the soft fabric.

“Do you mind if I read for awhile?”

“Not at all.” Garak curled up under the covers as his Human mate propped up his pillow and picked up a PADD. Garak shifted so that his back pressed against Julian's leg and hip.

Julian smiled, relieved not have to sleep alone. He also wondered how long they could keep this up and what the solution would be.


	3. Adult Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak falls back into the family routine, and he and Julian spend some adult alone time together. An important subject is broached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the erratic updates, but I'm still here. Enjoy!

Garak woke to the sound of “Father? Father!” in a very loud whisper whisper. He opened his eyes and met Mila's brown ones. He glanced at the clock.

“It's very early to be awake. Come here and go back to sleep.” He scooted over into Julian who responded with a “Rmph,” and Mila clambered up next to him. Garak pulled over enough of the covers to ensure she wouldn't be cold and quickly fell back into a doze. He managed a few more hours of sleep before he found himself squashed as his daughter decided to climb over him to pounce on Julian.

“I do believe the alarm clock has gone off.” 

“I would say so.” Julian's voice was slightly strained as he took a three year old to the gut. “Be careful honey, I'm squishy there.” He tickled Mila and she squealed before climbing down from the bed and darting from the room.

Julian yawned widely. “Ok, I suppose we ought to get up. There's a small child on the loose – she could be climbing up the shelves.”

Garak made a mental catalog of his body as he dressed while his husband stumbled after their daughter. He felt considerably better than he had upon his arrival. A good massage and a night's sleep in a real bed had done wonders. He dressed quickly feeling slightly unreal after the past weeks spent in a post war zone. 

He wandered into the living room to find Julian and Mila engaged in her favorite game where she hid Lamby in all manner of strange places for her parents to find. So far the stuffed toy had ended up in the bathtub, under the sofa cushions, half stuffed into one of Garak's shoes and inexplicably in the refrigeration unit. 

“Mila, why don't we pick out some clothes for the day.” He suggested once Julian had managed to locate Lamby under the sofa. When Garak was home, this was the part of the morning routine he covered. He offered Mila the choice of two outfits, and he smiled at the look of concentration on her face. They had learned quickly that giving her too many choices quickly overwhelmed her. Personally, he thought that many of his customers would have been better off if he had done the same for them. And perhaps Julian, definitely Julian.

“That one.” She grinned pointing to the jumper in his right hand.

“Excellent choice, my dear. You are much better at picking out your clothes than your daddy is.” He could hear Julian clattering around in the eating area. He helped her dress and deftly braided her hair. It was the same texture as Julian's, though longer – quite unlike his own pin straight hair. She squirmed a bit, but otherwise sat still. Once released she was up and off in an explosion of energy that Garak rather envied.

Over breakfast Garak practiced Cardassian with Mila, and Julian too. Being young and having fairly typical Cardassian physiology, Mila picked up the language quickly and treated language practice as a game. Julian had an excellent memory for words and their meanings, but he struggled with the pronunciation and accent that was very different from Standard and not always easy for Humans to pronounce. Personally, Garak found the familiar words spoken in Julian's naturally soft accent endearing, and he made better progress than he gave himself credit for. Cardassian was not an easy language for non native speakers. He was glad to see his mate make a genuine attempt at it. Vekat's offer might be more palatable if he felt like he had some hope of being able to communicate, and other Cardassians would be more receptive to a Human in their midst if that Human at least tried to speak their language. Mila he had no such concerns about. She was young enough to be quite flexible. He had other worries, but language and education were the least of them.

Martin's mother answered the door when they finally arrived with an excited three year old in tow. She was a cheerful Human woman that worked in engineering. With children of nearly the same age, their two families often traded babysitting duties. Julian had helped care for Martin while she recovered from a bought of the flu, and now the favor was being returned.

“You behave yourself, ok? Do what Martin's mother tells you.” Julian instructed before he released the eager child. Then to Martin's mother, “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Oh, it's no trouble. Martin's been excited all morning, and I'm sure you two could use the chance to catch up.” She flashed a pleasant smile at Garak. His being Cardassian had never bothered the woman.

“She really is a saint.” Julian said when they turned to leave.

Julian walked beside him chattering on quite innocently. Innocent except for the looks he kept giving Garak when he thought the Cardassian wasn't looking. And the rather inspired clothing choice – items that he knew Garak liked. _Yes, my dear, I_ do _like you in them. The color looks lovely next to your skin, and that shirt does show off your figure._ Garak looked forward to removing them, but then Julian knew that. He covertly watched the Human practically strut beside him – all excited, proud, male. Garak assumed that he was unaware of his body language as many humans were wont to be.

“What?” Julian inquired, as he caught Garak studying him.

“Oh, nothing, my dear. I was just noticing that you look quite well.” He couldn't quite keep the growl from his voice.

“I'm better now that you're back home, and I'll be better still...” Julian trailed off for a moment, his hand sliding across the small of Garak's back. He stepped closer and dropped his voice. “Oh god, I want to fuck you.”

“I was hoping you would.” Garak replied in an admirably even tone. 

“I've been wanting to fuck you for weeks.” He continued, sounding a touch plaintive.

“It was two weeks.” Garak tut tutted. “You'd think I was gone for months!” He was personally inclined to agree with Julian, that they had been a long two weeks, but there was no fun in agreeing. “Ah look, we're home.”

No sooner than the door had shut behind them then Garak found himself pulled into some very heated kisses. Julian finally pulled back enough that they both could breath, though his mouth remained tantalizingly close. This time, however, he licked a stripe along the thick neck ridge prior to pinching it firmly between his teeth. Garak groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his groin tightened in response.

“Oh, I love it when you make noise.” Julian breathed as he pressed kisses to Garak's throat.

“Noise? I think you have it backwards, my love.” He ran a fingertip lightly across the Human's lower lip. “You make enough racket to, what is the Terran phrase? Ah yes, to wake the dead.”

“Oh really?” Julian smiled wickedly, as he brought his head up to meet his husband's gaze, his hands dropping to Garak's waist. “I'm afraid I'm about to prove you wrong.” His hands slid down to squeeze his partner's bottom.

“We'll see.” Garak replied, quickly pulling off Julian's shirt, and then going to work on his trousers. Julian attacked Garak's clothes just as quickly. With their clothing finally dispensed with, Garak pulled his mate close against him in a firm, loving embrace. He set aside sexual urgency for a few moments to simply feel Julian's skin against his own, his heart beating in his chest, the feel of his arousal pressed against Garak's belly, and the Human's warm breath against his neck.

“I've missed you, Julian.” 

“I've missed you too.” He pulled back enough to be able to press a kiss to Garak's chufa. He smiled then and took his husband's hands and began leading him to the bedroom. “Now come on, I'm just an impatient Human, after all.”

“At least you admit it, dear.” He lowered himself to the bed, and after a moment's thought, lay on his belly with his ass in the air. A completely undignified position, but he was more interested in pleasure than appearances. Besides, sex was never really a dignified activity. It could be overwhelmingly, mind numbingly good, but that didn't mean it wasn't at least a little ridiculous. Julian was certainly pleased by the sound of approval he made as joined Garak on the bed.

“Oh, you look _gorgeous_ ” Julian breathed as his hands petted, squeezed and massaged the smooth flesh of his hindquarters. 

Garak's breath stuttered as he felt a warm tongue lick and tease at is opening, and he couldn't quite swallow the moan that rose up as clever fingers and wet tongue played with him, relaxing and loosening tight muscle.

“What was that? Elim, you _are_ going to lose.” 

“I shall...try harder, then.” 

Julian's kisses moved to the small of his back and then over to his right hip ridge, fingers all the while working within. Julian gave the ridge a satisfying bite, and Garak barely managed to contain the vocal reaction to the wave of pleasure that shot through him.

“ _Julian_.” Garak couldn't quite keep the whine from his voice.

“Ready?”

“I should say.” Garak turned his head to catch a glimpse of his partner slicking himself. He spread his thighs a bit more, readying himself for the most welcome intrusion.

If Garak had pledged some silly bet about excessive vocalizing, Julian was clearly not holding himself to the same standard. He groaned loudly as they joined, gripping Garak's hips and in the process applying pressure to the sensitive ridges he had been biting only minutes before. Garak stifled another moan. Julian filled him to perfection, and he ground back against him wanting all of him. Smooth hard thrusts ran over deliciously sensitive places, and this time Garak couldn't stop himself from giving voice to how _good_ he felt. His voice blended with Julian's who leaned forward to bite at Garak's shoulder.

Really, this little game was quite unfair – how could he hold himself in perfect control when his mate knew his body so very well? After a few more firm thrusts, Julian pulled out, leaving Garak bereft.

“Don't-” He began.

“I want you to roll over.” Julian panted, pushing him onto his back. “I want to see your face when you come all over yourself.”

Garak had nothing to say to that, he simply pulled his legs back and apart eager to resume. Poor Julian was quivering and made the most fascinating noises as he sank back into the Cardassian again. Garak no longer cared one bit about the bet. This was one he didn't mind losing. Instead, he luxuriated in the physical sensations of lovemaking, writhing beneath his mate and arching his body up for more contact. When he came, he climaxed hard, shouting out. Julian didn't outlast him by much, and soon he lay atop Garak, his face buried in his neck, murmuring half coherent endearments. Garak looped one arm possessively over his back, and patted Julian's rump with his other hand.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Garak rolled onto his side, and Julian promptly snuggled up against him, tucking head under the Cardassian's chin, the Human's long legs entangling themselves with Garak's own. He felt so much lighter, the simple normalcy of it all – sharing a bed with his husband, an actual bed and not a rickety cot. The feel of Julian's naked skin pressed against him with it's familiar warmth, the scent of his hair, the faint but ever present background hum of the station soothed him. He lifted his hand from Julian's shoulder so he could stroke the unruly curls on his head. Most of all he _trusted_ Julian. He respected Vekat a great deal, but he didn't trust her – there was no telling how many undercurrents were flowing behind the scenes that he was unaware of. He found quite a few of the volunteers on his work crew to be pleasant and likable, but he slept lightly on his cot no matter how weary he was when he laid down. However, he would be intimate with Julian, and then sleep soundly in the same bed. When he left the station for Cardassia, he knew his daughter would be safe and well cared for. He didn't want to keep having to leave his mate and their child behind.

“I mentioned last night that I wanted to speak with you about something.” Garak began suddenly feeling uncertain. Julian was not terribly unpredictable, and Garak could guess his reaction to many things. This time he had no idea how his mate would respond.

“Yes?” The sleepy, sated look on the Human's face abruptly vanished, and he looked very much awake.

“I received a very interesting offer from district commissioner Vekat. She wants someone to act as a liaison with the Federation, and since I have experience with the Federation, and am married to a Human, she thought I would be a good choice.”

“I can't say I'm surprised. This isn't just a volunteer position, is it.”

Garak shook his head. “No, it's permanent with the chance of further growth. It would mean our moving to Cardassia. Permanent housing is part of the deal.” Julian frowned, clearly thinking. “You might not fully comprehend what permanent housing means.” He held up a hand to forestall Julian's protest. “Only because the benefits go beyond shelter from the weather. It also means much improved sanitation, less crowded living conditions...”

“Less chance of disease.” Julian filled in.

Garak nodded. “And the ability to prepare your own food. It makes dealing with rationing much easier, especially if you understand nutrition.”

“How many are still without housing?” Julian asked.

“A fair number, though it has been steadily dwindling as more and more areas are reclaimed. They are giving preference to families with young children and the elderly. The reason it's not worse is the number that died in the attack.” Seeing the expression on his mate's face, he affectionately ruffled his hair. “It's simply the way things are, and you should be aware.”

“Then Vekat's offer is _very_ generous considering the person living with you isn't even Cardassian.”

“It is very generous, however, do realize that they need medical personnel badly, and you have the training plus far more experience with Cardassians than the average Federation volunteer. Since you are married to me and have a child, you will also be more committed to serving the Cardassian people. Vekat would be getting a very good deal.” He pulled Julian close against him, his body warm and vibrant.

“Is there anything else to this that I don't know about?” Julian asked.

“Why do you assume there is?”

“Because Vekat's position is political, and well, Cardassians...”

Garak huffed in amusement, rather pleased that Julian had moved past some of his naivete over their years together. “It would annoy someone she doesn't like very much, but I doubt that's the main reason for this.” He paused. “There are multiple districts grouped together. There are two commissioners that oversee the districts I have been assigned to – Vekat and Masen. Masen, being incompetent is clinging to the past when he was nominally important, and I believe is making problems for Vekat. Masen is suspicious of Federation influence despite the fact that two of their districts where very hard hit and in need of greater assistance. My appointment would circumvent Masen.”

“And if we were to accept this offer, would you owe Vekat something?” 

Garak felt a swell of pride in his chest, and he kissed the top of Julian's head. “Of course, that's how it works. Don't worry, my dear, I did a little digging, as you would say, on Vekat. She seems to be a good fit for her current job. If I must owe someone a favor, I would rather it be her.” 

“And Mila?” Julian asked softly.

Garak was silent for a long moment. “I do not know exactly. After seeing the housing information from Vekat, I think so. But, I...it's difficult to be objective when there is so much that conflicts, and the situation is constantly changing.”

“I would like her to grow up with a sense of home and place. Living on a space station or star ship isn't the same as living on a planet.” Julian said. “But the possibility of food shortages, and what about education? I know that's still two years away, but...”

“We will all have to make do with less, but we'll have food – the voucher system takes children into account. And you have ties off of Cardassia. We aren't trapped there if the situation disintegrated. By the time Mila will begin formal schooling, she will be used to the culture, and they are building schools. Medical clinics and schools are considered priorities.”

Julian shifted and scooted back so he could peer into Garak's face. “You want to do this, don't you?”

“Yes, but not at Mila's expense. I need you to see it. As I told you, I can't tell anymore.”

Julian nodded. “I can see if Bean's godparents would like to come for a visit. If they can keep Mila for a few days, I can see things for myself.”

“And this is what you want? I permanent move would mean leaving Starfleet.”

“Garak, there's little here for me anymore. Most of the people I knew are gone, the work is routine – I would rather be where I'm needed. Let some other young doctor take over here for awhile.” He smiled at the memories. “Starfleet gave me so many experiences, but it's not my life anymore. You, Mila and medicine are, and I can practice medicine anywhere.” He cuddled up against Garak again. “Being part of Starfleet means the possibility of being reassigned at anytime, being uprooted and uprooting you and Bean, or you staying where ever home is while I go haring off to same distant place. I would rather settle somewhere. Once Mila starts school, I don't want her to have to keep moving around.”

“So you have been thinking about this?”

“Sort of. Maybe not so specifically, but this isn't the first time I've considered life beyond Starfleet. Having a child changed a lot of things. Some of the things I thought I wanted before aren't so important now.

Garak kissed Julian firmly. “Thank you.” He intertwined his fingers with Julian's, who smiled back. “I'll contact Vekat for more information.”

“That sounds like a good start.” Julian replied, his voice becoming sleepy again. He went back to cuddling his husband. “We have a little time before we have to retrieve our offspring.” He yawned. 

They dozed for awhile before cleaning themselves up and remaking the bed, Julian stopping to steal kisses from Garak. Mila had been enjoying herself with Martin – it seemed the two had been busy playing with modeling clay, and was not eager to leave, though she acquiesced when Garak gave her 'the look.' Apparently this was something only Garak could do. Julian's stare seemed to have little affect and simply resulted in ridiculous staring contests between himself and his daughter.

It was clearly time for her to come home – her spike in energy and volume was a sure sign of an imminent crash. “It's definitely time for someone to take a nap.” Julian said. “Why don't you go find Lamby.” He suggested as soon as they were home again. 

Mila looked pouty for a moment. “Bean, you've had a busy morning, and I'm sure Lamby's tired too.”

“What about you and Father?” She wheedled.

“We took a nap earlier. Come on.” He herded their resisting daughter to her bedroom. Garak could make our a few more faint sounds of protest. He turned to the computer and began composing a message to Vekat. He didn't want to sound too eager and definite. This was simply a request for more information, but as he sent the finished message he couldn't help but wonder where this would ultimately take them.


	4. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian sets foot on Cardassia for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some how this chapter went really quickly, so here you are - no two month wait for it.

As the shuttle docked, Julian fought down restless energy he had been wrestling with the entire trip. He had wanted to see Cardassia for quite awhile – and not just the holosuite programs Garak had shared with him, but the actual place. However, under these circumstances... Julian had been stealing himself for what was likely to be a difficult trip in more ways than one. 

One thing he had been expecting was heat, and he dressed for it, or rather let Garak dress him. He wore light weight fabrics that would allow airflow and wick away moisture from his skin. They were cut in a way that gave a nod to Cardassian styles but were clearly made to fit a Human. Still, the hot air and moisture hit him like a hammer. It amazed Julian that the Cardassians were perfectly content to wander around in heavier long sleeved garments, but then, they were adapted to the climate.

The landing dock seemed to be mostly peopled by Cardassians with a smattering of Starfleet volunteers made obvious by their uniforms and the fact that they were not Cardassian. Julian slung his lightweight bag over his shoulder and allowed Garak to tow him along by the elbow. 

“I'm afraid it's still summer here.” Garak said. 

“I can tell. I would have been worried if you told me this was winter.”

“The climate isn't _that_ bad.”

Garak seemed quite comfortable, and with a pang, it hit home just how miserable the station really was for him. Of course Julian was aware of his cold intolerance, but there was knowing and really _knowing_. And Mila shared it too... Garak seemed to know exactly where he was going as he led Julian to the roadway and a sign that Julian couldn't read. 

“Public transportation.” Garak supplied.

Julian made mental note of the sign. That was the sort of thing that would prove incredibly helpful to know. Several other people waited with them. By their clothes they appeared to be workmen. One pointedly ignored them while another two eyed Julian curiously.

“Vekat offered to meet us here, but I wanted you to have a look at the city first. This is the best way to do it, as this line hits all the major stops in the district. You'll see the good and the not so good. And if we do this during the day when the trams are running, you won't have to walk in the heat.”

“Ah, thank you, though if this happens, I will have to get used to it.” Julian pointed out even though not walking in the heat sounded vastly preferable at the moment.

“Yes, but you've just stepped off a shuttle, and have not yet become acclimated. This is the time of year Humans are likely to find the least hospitable.” He regarded Julian for a moment. “Though I do seem to remember something about your family being from a desert dwelling people?”

“Originally. I did not grow up in a desert.”

When the tram pulled up, Julian gladly climbed in. Garak greeted the driver, whom he clearly knew. The exchange was affable, though again, a curious look was cast Julian's way. _At least he isn't hostile._ he thought. He was quite aware of traditional Cardassian views of other species and didn't expect to be uniformly made welcome. The bench seats where arranged where each set of two faced each other. Julian sat down across from Garak so that they both had access to the window. The smattering of other passengers took their seats and the tram rumbled off.

“There isn't much to see where we are now. This was always a port and landing area. There were also warehouses along this stretch, but they were destroyed and are hardly a priority at this point.”

At one point the road bent and took them next to a sluggish looking river. “The river was terribly contaminated, but it is much improved now, and there are new plantings along the bank. This was a rather nice park at one time.” He shifted in his seat and regarded his mate seriously. “This line will run through some of the worst areas first.”

It was slightly unreal moving from what seemed to be a mostly unpopulated docking area, to a not unpleasant riverside to complete devastation. What buildings stood were nothing but partial shells with gaping windows, crumbling roofs, sometimes entire walls missing. Other lots held nothing but rubble and twisted metal. The streets were pitted and cracked and littered with debris. Julian swallowed hard when he saw that household items made up some of the litter that choked the streets. Some cooking utensils, a child's toy, bits of furniture. The tram pulled to a stop and a tired looking woman clearly from one of the clean up crews got on.

“This is District 3. It used to be a lower income residential area. There is nothing that's salvageable. At this point all anyone can do is continue to look for and identify bodies and safely bring down what's left of the buildings for removal.” Garak explained. As the tram continued on it's way. “One of the difficulties they've been having is keeping people out that are looking for usable items or trying to squat in the buildings that still have roofs. It's very unsafe.” He sighed. 

They continued on into areas in varying states of progress. One area had clearly been hit hard enough to warrant taking down many of the original structures, but unlike District 3 it had been cleared and in it's place long tents ran along the streets. “Temporary shelter.” Garak supplied. “Federation volunteers have one of their own they've been using as a temporary headquarters here. Most of them are medical personnel and have also been helping distribute supplies.” Garak raised his eye ridges significantly at that.

Julian regarded him curiously. Clearly this was important in some way, but Garak didn't feel like it should be discussed in public. Julian filed that bit of information away for later. “Ah, if you don't mind, my dear, we'll get off here.”

Julian nodded his agreement. He felt much better after sitting down in the vehicle. They climbed out, and the sudden outbreak of whispering wasn't lost on Julian as they made their way to the door. The driver exchanged another brief pleasantry with Garak and nodded politely at Julian. Julian ignored the heat in favor of examining his surroundings. It was a residential street, in decent repair. There were still signs that this had been a disaster zone, but they were fewer. Homes in different states of rehab lined the street interspersed with vacant lots – some weed choked, others sporting the signs of new building projects just beginning. 

“There are areas like this scattered throughout the city. They managed to escape the worst of the bombardment. Streets such as this have been a high priority, since it takes less time to make these houses livable. The larger dwellings have been split into two family homes. I believe that's the foundation for an apartment building.” Garak pointed to one of the lots. “Some of the empty lots will be set aside for community gardens.”

“I wonder who was behind that.” Julian smiled. 

“It is only sensible considering the rationing. Ah! I do believe that's a familiar face.”

“Garak! We didn't expect you back for a few more days yet at least.” The male Cardassian appeared to be perhaps slightly younger than Garak. He was tall, lean and dressed in one of the ubiquitous work crew jump suits. He came jogging over, brushing a heavy layer of dust from the shoulders and sleeves.

“Well, I'm not here officially yet. Kelan, this is my husband, Julian.”

Kelan fully turned his attention to the Human. “Oh! I see. Nice to meet you.” His manner remained relaxed and pleasant, nor did he seem particularly shocked to find out who Julian was. 

_This must be someone Garak knows well and told him about me._ He was rather relieved after all the stares he had been getting.

“Myself and some of the others are working inside that house.” He pointed to what was a good sized home. “The left half is finished, we're working on the right now. The left is three bedrooms though one is pretty small, the right side is two.” He turned back to Julian. “You should have seen it before the work was done. Half the roof was gone.”

“It looks good, this street looks very different from...”

“Ah, yes, Garak showed you District 3. There's no telling how long they'll be working on that. The number of side streets to clear.” Kelan shook his head. He visibly brightened after a moment. “We're about to be in permanent housing, though. We're taking in Mira's young cousin – she's just 13, so they're giving us preference. She's a good girl. Lost both her parents, her father to the army and her mother to an accident on a clean up crew.”

“Good to hear that you'll be in a home again.” 

Kelan leaned forward and regarded them in a conspiratorial manner. “I heard that Commissioner Masen is furious. He was out voted by the other District Commissioners – it was close, but not good enough. Federation volunteers will be helping to organize food and supply distribution. He was proposing for his own people to do it.” Kelan added for Julian's benefit. 

“It was a sensible vote.” Garak said mildly, though Julian could tell by his eyes that he was pleased. “Federation personnel won't suffer from bouts of favoritism, and there's more than enough work to go around for Cardassian citizens.”

Kelan nodded in agreement. “I'd better get back to work. Julian.” He inclined his head politely to the Human before trotting off back to the house.

“You know him well I take it?” Julian asked.

Garak nodded. “We've been working together for awhile. He's a sensible man.” He rested a hand on Julian's back and frowned. “You're about soaked through. Come.” He steered Julian back towards the tram stop. “It should be along in just a few minutes.”

Julian paused to dig the water bottle out of his duffle bag. It would be tepid now, but water was water. He was glad Garak had reminded him to bring it. “That business with Masen. Is that what you were making faces about earlier?”

“Making faces? My dear, I did no such thing.”

Julian gave his mate a stern look, and he sighed. “Masen has shown remarkably poor decision making, so it's really for the best that he doesn't over see this. If we move here, I'm sure you'll have the misfortune of meeting him eventually.”

Julian was relieved when a tram appeared at the stop, this was a different vehicle, and the driver and Garak were clearly unfamiliar with each other. This time Julian was pointedly ignored. He sat beside his husband. It was starting to sink in just how foreign this place was and how exhausting it was to stick out like a sore thumb. Granted, it seemed that a fair number were merely curious, but still. _It's the heat. It's exhausting._ He let the cooler air wash over him. It was not nearly as cool as he would've preferred, but it was bearable and lacked the sticky humidity. He drank some more water and began to feel somewhat revived. 

Garak pointed out other things he found pertinent as they rode along, and he remembered the way the city used to be. Julian felt another pang. For all of Cardassia's many faults, the people didn't deserve this. He wasn't sure if holding Garak's hand in public would be considered a faux pas, so he let it rest on the seat touching the back of Garak's own. He tried to imagine living in this place, where he was the strange one, in the heat and confusion of a post war zone. The heat could be adjusted to, he would just need to take reasonable precautions. As a member of Starfleet he been placed in situations where Humans were in the minority and not everyone was trusting. Besides, considering the way Kelan had received him, he wasn't going to be universally reviled. And he could be of use here, that was certain. He closed his eyes for a few moments letting the movement of the vehicle relax him.

Garak lightly touched his shoulder. “We're here. This is the building where Vekat's office is.”

He opened his eyes and stood, following Garak out. They stood in front of a large squat ugly building. Julian didn't think it could be considered an architectural marvel by any species' standards. Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face, because Garak laughed. “It's a monstrosity, and it would figure that it would remain standing. This isn't the original site of the government offices. Those that are still in good repair are shelters for the work crew volunteers. The bureaucrats all got shuffled off to this place.”

He gently took Julian's elbow and steered him towards the door. Julian was more than capable of following his husband without his assistance, but he quickly realized that there was a purpose to the physical contact. Garak was making it very clear that the Human was with him and not to be bothered. Julian did his best to appear like he was supposed to be there rather than look like some sort of tourist. This was, different though. There was less curiosity or dislike and more suspicion. He had been paying attention to Cardassian body language since they had arrived. After being teased for years that he, Julian, was an open book, he figured Garak had a point of sorts. As a Human on a foreign planet, it paid to be aware. He found that the people here were just as expressive, but in different ways. Here it was often the set of the shoulders and the movement of the head. Garak had dropped the 'plain and simple' exterior that he wore like armor, and exuded a cool confidence. He said something to the guard in the entry way in a low voice that Julian couldn't catch. There was a little back and forth and the guard relented.

“This way, my dear.” Garak huffed in exasperation. “It was a new guard. He was a little too impressed with his new post. I could have had Vekat come down and vouch for us, but really, what would be the point of dragging her down here.”

He followed Garak to a broad flight of stairs. “She's just on the second floor, and I don't entirely trust the lift.”

“I'll be fine. The sun's not beating down on me in here.” Julian assured him. _Though I would like to get rid of this bag._ It wasn't heavy – he had packed as lightly as possible, but he was tired of being encumbered. 

He could hear the murmur of voices behind closed doors while the occasional employee walked by often starting in surprise at the sight of Julian. He figured this place must have typically been off limits to Federation personnel.

Garak knocked on a nondescript door. It was opened by a small neat woman with an intelligent face. “Garak, and you must be Julian. I was wondering when you two were going to show up.” She stepped aside to allow them entrance to the cramped office. “You can set your bags down where there's space. I hope Garak hasn't been dragging you all over the city.” She added after studying Julian's appearance. “I could've picked you up earlier.”

“It was a good opportunity to see things as they are.” Garak replied mildly. She motioned for them to sit and they pulled up two chairs that had seen better days.

“And how are things, Mr. Garak, Mr. Bashir?” She hunted for Julian's surname for only a moment. 

Julian wasn't quite sure how to answer that. To be expected? Clearly improving?

“Somewhat better than when I left. I ran into Kelan Timat. It looks like another house is almost done.” Garak answered much to Julian's relief.

“Yes, and if they would give us access to the equipment we need to clear intersection at Velan, we'd have access to more houses that don't need a lot of work. But no one can get trucks back there.” She sighed. “And if they sit too long, they will start to need a lot of work.” She turned to Julian. “It rains most heavily in the fall and spring. If there are any roof repairs to be done, they need to be done now to prevent serious water damage.”

She leaned forward and fixed Julian with a scrutinizing gaze. “And you are a doctor? Quite an accomplished one from what I read. There is someone I would like you to meet, she'll be at dinner tomorrow.”

“Dinner?” Julian asked.

“Yes, at my house.” She smiled. “We will have much to discuss, and it's much more pleasant over a meal than in a small stuffy office.” Her expression became more sympathetic. “I've heard that Humans find our climate inhospitable.”

“I'll survive.” Julian assured her. 

“I should hope so. We need more doctors, and not just temporary volunteers, but that is a subject for tomorrow. In the mean time, Gia Malot has agreed to put you two up for the weekend.”

“Malot? Related to Corvin Malot?” Garak asked, interest obviously piqued.

“Yes, his aunt. Quite a formidable lady. She could end up being your neighbor if you decide to stay.”

Garak seemed to mull this over. “Interesting. Certainly kind of her.”

“She has quite an interest in anything that might be good for Cardassia. She was always more forward thinking than Corvin, though Corvin _did_ manage to do some good. He's gone now. Missing, assumed dead. I'll take you both there – it isn't far.” With that she stood and walked to the door, Garak and Julian following.

Julian was quickly realizing that there was a lot going on that he wasn't able to fully catch, being unfamiliar with Cardassian political maneuvering. By this time the afternoon was waning, but after baking all day in the sun, it was just as suffocatingly hot, if not worse. 

“It cools down considerably in the evenings.” Vekat reassured him as they walked to an old beat up hover car. “A loan. Few people in the city have private transportation now. We have a pool of vehicles we can use for business purposes. It isn't much to look at, but it's been quite reliable.”

There destination proved to be a ten minute drive, or there about. It probably would've been closer, but they were forced to take a more meandering rout due to construction and road blockage. Finally they turned down onto a street that was reminiscent of where they had met Kelan. Prior to the war, it had probably been a more affluent neighborhood. Now with housing shortages, a single family wouldn't be enjoying any of the large homes – they had been divided up. However, the neighborhood was pleasant. The original structures that were still standing were stately looking, and it appeared that the neighborhood residents had been attempting to grow gardens and flower boxes. The sounds of children playing drifted up from down the street.

They walked up to an older (by Julian's estimation) good sized house. Vekat let them in with a key. The downstairs had been turned into two separate apartments on either side of stairway that wound it's way up to the second story. She motioned them to proceed her up the stairs. Another door stood at the top of the landing. Vekat knocked at the door which was opened a minute later by a woman Julian assumed to be Gia. 

She reminded Julian of the houses and neighborhood in general. She was older, dignified, though she dressed simply. Her mostly gray hair was done up on one of the complicated up-do's that Cardassian women seemed to favor. She wore a simple tunic and long skirt. She was average height and weight, but her presence was quite commanding. “I see my house guests have arrived. Come in, please.”

“Gia, Elim Garak and Julian Bashir.”

Gia inclined her head politely all the while quietly taking their measure. “I'm afraid the accommodations aren't much, but a good deal better than a tent.”

“I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you for doing this.” Julian replied, feeling like he ought to say something.

“It's no trouble for me, and I'm being reimbursed for any rations you might use. None of us will starve.” She smiled then, and a glimpse of the younger girl she must have been showed through. “Really, I used to entertain quite often before the war. It's a nice change to do so again.”

“I'll be off then.” Vekat said. “I will pick you up tomorrow evening, Until then, get to know the city.” she told Julian. “Just don't give yourself heat exhaustion doing it.” She smiled. “Good night.”

Julian looked around the room. It was a sizable living area. The furniture was mismatched, but sturdy, the room tidy. 

“You can set your belongings in the corner there, and please make yourselves comfortable. It is necessary to conserve water for drinking, so only the sonic shower works.” She smiled at the obvious relief on Julian's face. “I can tell that our climate is difficult for you. I would be equally uncomfortable in the cold.”

Julian pulled out a clean shirt and availed himself of the shower. Sonic, water, whatever didn't matter. It just felt good to get rid of the sweat. He came out feeling much more presentable and like himself. He found Garak and Gia discussing various people Julian knew nothing about, though he judged they were most likely officials of some sort. 

“It is nice to converse with such a politically astute woman.” Garak said as Julian sat down next to him.

“And it is equally pleasant to speak with such a clever man.” Gia replied with a nod of her head. “Clearing rubble doesn't seem as if it suits you.”

Garak shrugged. “It needs to be done.”

“Only too true.” She turned to Julian. “You'll notice the longer you're here that some districts are quite efficient when it comes to the process of rebuilding and others are not.” She walked to the kitchen and pressed a glass of liquid into Julian's hands. “Tea made from gava leaves. They grow quite well in window boxes and pots, and when steeped, make a decent herbal tea. There are few luxuries around, but it's amazing what you can come up with when you're willing to be creative.”

Julian took a sip and found it good, herby with just a hint of sweetness. “It's good, thank you.”

She suddenly brightened. “I remember Vekat mentioning you have a child.”

Julian grinned. He didn't have much to add to conversations centering on Cardassian politics, be he had not trouble at all discussing his daughter. He quickly found his wallet and pulled out a holo of her. It had been taken just a few months before. She was clutching Lamby and grinning. “She's three now.”

“That is a good age. They really become their own little people. She looks like the both of you. I assumed you had adopted a child. I hope I'm not being too personal. I was a professor of biology – I retired just before the war. These things interest me.”

“Not at all. She is from both of us and a good friend – science had to intervene of course.” He described the process with no particular shyness. He still found the entire thing fascinating even though he had lived through it.

“The desire to form families and have children is central to Cardassian culture, so you have something in common with us there. I have a granddaughter – she just turned five years old. Thankfully she and my youngest son survived the bombardment. They had been in the kitchen towards the back of the house. That was the part of the structure that didn't cave in. I was visiting a friend at the time and that spared me. Right now they're staying with cousins just outside the city proper that have a large enough house to take them in. At some point perhaps we'll secure a large enough residence in the city to accommodate the entire family, but it's unlikely to be soon with so many stuck in tents. Still I can't complain, we fared better than many others.”

“And how do you feel this city is, if you have a child?” Garak asked.

“That all depends on if you have stable housing or are living in a tent.” Gia replied. “The thing to realize is that Vekat makes sure her people are taken care of. That's how she retains talent and why many are loyal to her. I don't mean she does anything illegal, she's just adept in making the system work for her. She understands how things are done, and uses that knowledge to accomplish her aims which are good. Her districts are showing faster turn around than some of the others. She was one of the Commissioners who voted against keeping the houses in this neighborhood for political officials and in favor of using them for public housing. Politicians aren't getting much special treatment right now, and some of them resent it.”

“Some are still living in a pre-war fantasy.” Garak sighed. 

“You seem to know Vekat well.” Julian remarked.

“Oh, I do. She was a good friend of my daughter-in-law who unfortunately is no longer with us. I still stay in touch with Vekat, however. She's always been a source of good conversation, and I like to know what's going on.”

Julian found himself warming to Gia and decided he wouldn't mind having her for a neighbor. And as he lay pressed against Garak's back on the futon like arrangement Gia kept for when her family visited, the whole thing didn't seem impossible at all.


	5. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian do some exploring, and Vekat entertains.

Vekat set her niece to chopping root vegetables under her watchful eye as her son cleaned up the main living areas. Neither child had been thrilled with the additional chores, until they found out the dinner guests were actually interesting this time – or interesting to curious young people. Not that they were disobedient, but it was certainly more pleasant to have helpers that didn't look glum. 

The tuberous vegetables had become a dietary staple, being both nutritious and filling. Vekat's grandfather had been an excellent cook and had taught her much, for which at this moment she was exceedingly thankful. Nutritious and filling did not always equal enjoyable to eat. 

“Natia, go pick some herbs from the pots, please.” She instructed the twelve year old. _Ah, entertaining on rations._ She thought with a sigh, though people had been getting clever. Neighbors had been sharing recipes as people sought to make their rations stretch farther and bland food more palatable. It helped that they had planted window boxes and large pots full of herbs and berries. She wasn't entirely sure what Humans preferred to eat, but felt it safe to assume that Doctor Bashir was well traveled enough to be flexible. If she could convince Garak to take the position _and_ secure a doctor in the process, that would be no small victory.

Now that the initial shock of the bombardment had worn off, and the situation stabilizing, the political maneuvering was becoming more intense. As far as planet wide politics were concerned, Vekat and her ilk were small players. But she was well aware of how much change at the local level could fuel political policy going forward, and this was the capitol of Cardassia Prime. She was determined to put her people into place now, before the other faction made it too difficult to do so. They were already starting to take more notice of her than she would prefer. 

Luckily Masen and his cronies weren't taking the liaison business seriously, and they didn't know who Vekat's first choice for the role was. But it would be foolish to assume they would stay ignorant forever. She needed to work fast. With Head of Staff at the hospital ready to back her thanks to Garak's husband as well as two other DC s and the Vice Head of City Planning, she should have no trouble going right by Masen and a full vote of all the DCs and have the entire thing made official. She also knew that it would be the last act she'd be able sneak by them. After this they _would_ be paying attention.

* * *

They had wisely decided to take a walk around the neighborhood in the early morning before the worst of the heat set in. From what Vekat had implied, this might very well be the neighborhood they would be living in. This pleased Garak from what he had seen of it so far. Houses in good repair, other families with children, and close to the tram line. The living situation would be secure, but not so above other city residents (minus the tent dwellers) that it would breed resentment – the area might once have been wealthier when a single family could have occupied an entire house, but now it was more modest with multi-family dwellings.

“Is holding hands in public considered inappropriate?” Julian asked.

“Yes, love. That would raise some eye ridges. Here,” he offered Julian his arm which his mate promptly took. “This is more appropriate for couples. Cardassians don't hold hands or kiss on the mouth in public places.”

“What do you think so far?”

Julian thought for a moment. “I could see it working, I really could. I still have questions though. Will Mila be bullied for being different? Will I be safe going to and from work without you? Granted, as a hybrid child, Mila will be different where ever she goes, and some people hate Cardassians as much as some Cardassians don't like other species.”

Garak patted his hand. “Do realize that Cardassian law has never been lenient with those who break it, and physically assaulting each other has always been against the law. It's fairly ingrained in people by now, and with more non Cardassians working in the city, it's been necessary to protect them too. But, and this is _very_ important.” He stopped and turned to look Julian in the eye. “You must not give them reason to attack you. Always keep calm. That will make them lose face if they escalate, and Cardassians don't like to lose face. It also helps to walk where there are plenty of people, but that holds true in most places.” He continued walking. “You have to be prepared for the fact that you are going to stand out.”

Julian nodded, and Garak relaxed slightly. “It also helps to truly learn the language. Even if you  
make mistakes, it will be seen as a sign of respect. Children are more flexible than adults. There will be those who won't like our lovely daughter, but others will. It's the older generation that concerns me more.”

“I would like to turn the translator off for awhile.” Julian said almost shyly. “I know I won't be as entertaining to talk to.”

Garak tutted. “Really, why would I mind? And you speak almost as well as our daughter.” he teased.

Julian managed an awkward “Oh, thanks,” in Kardassi. 

Julian's grammar left a lot to be desired, but he had enough vocabulary to eventually make the meaning clear. Garak watched him gesture with one hand in frustration as he attempted to make a comment about a newly planted garden. Garak gently offered the words he was missing. After twenty minutes of garbled conversation, Julian switched the translator back on.

“It's frustrating not being able to say what I want to say.”

“I know, love. You do love to talk.” Garak said with an absolutely straight face. In truth, he could sympathize. Julian rolled his eyes in response. “You'll be fine. Immersion is the most effective way to learn.”

“If I don't accidentally offend someone or make them think I've lost my mind. I'm probably getting ahead of myself. I haven't even spoken to them about employment yet.”

“I believe that will be tonight. Your skills are in high demand here.” Garak pointed out, taking his arm again. The Cardassian could practically feel the jittery energy rolling off Julian, and the physical contact seemed to steady the younger man. 

“I'll probably  
have to give up the universal translator when I leave Starfleet...though perhaps if I start as a 'volunteer position' for a few months, then officially leave, it would give me a little more time to learn the language.” He mused, then shook his head. “I've been here less than twenty four hours and already I'm talking like this is definite. But since talking to Gia yesterday, or maybe it was actually Kelan, I don't know. This feels inevitable, somehow.”

“Nothing needs to be decided yet.” Garak replied, slightly concerned. As much as he wanted this to happen, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't, he also had no intention of pressuring his mate into making a decision he might later regret.

“I know that.” Julian gently bumped against him. “It's just...I think I've been ready to move on for a little while now, but was ignoring it.”

“And now you can't?”

“Now I can't.” He gazed thoughtfully ahead. “Miles is going to think I've lost my mind again. I think my parents have given up on me as a lost cause. I never do anything that's sensible or what they would like me to do.”

Garak nodded politely to a an older girl tending to a small garden patch. Apparently the site of a Cardassian walking arm and arm with a Human male was outside of her experience for she didn't even bother to hide the fact she was staring. When Garak acknowledged her, she flushed and quickly dropped her gaze.

“I believe your parents look more fondly on you than you think.” he replied. Julian merely shrugged in response.

“I was thinking we ought to drop by the Starfleet volunteer headquarters. They might be able to give useful advice being outsiders themselves. I can just tell them I'm considering volunteering. And if you take this job, you'll be dealing with them also.”

“I think that is a very good idea and use of our time today.” Garak agreed.

* * *

Julian refilled his water bottle, grabbed his Starfleet ID from his belongings and promised to tell Gia of anything interesting they might learn. Gia was woman rather after Garak's own heart, and he recognized her has a useful ally in the neighborhood. Gia was the sort of women that garnered respect – older, confident, intelligent, and not easily swayed or intimidated. Having Gia's acceptance increased the likelihood that the others in the neighborhood would also come to accept them.

This time they shared the tram with a harried looking woman and three children all under the age of ten. They were very interested in Julian, much to her dismay as she attempted to bring them back to polite behavior. Julian merely smiled at them and went back to looking out the window. 

“He has no ridges!”

“Of course not, silly, he's a Human.” the older sister sniffed. “They don't _have_ any ridges.”

“Hush, both of you!”

Garak smirked. “See my dear, you are a walking anatomy lesson.”

“You hush too.” Julian lightly elbowed Garak in return. Garak simply captured his arm and settled his mate against him. There would come a time when Julian would have to face the stares and comments alone, but for right now Garak was prepared to smooth the way a bit. His body language and physical closeness to his husband said quite clearly 'do not bother _my_ Human.' Julian was not yet fluent in Cardassian body language – he could read it well enough, but couldn't naturally duplicate it. Garak, however, could make his intentions quite plain, and any sensible adult would quickly know better than to bother them lest they wish to tangle with Garak himself.

Their stop put them a short walk from the larger of the tent shelters, though Garak guided them through an alley between a small one story stone building and the remains of a wall. The small building had been set up as an area for the tent dwellers to be able to wash their clothes and clean up. This was an amenity that no one argued against, since the fear of disease was very real, and sanitation and cleanliness were the best ways to hold it at bay. All the emergency shelters had an area like this – some more modern and pleasant than others, but there was always a way to properly wash. The sonic showers in this one were powered by a small solar generator.

Garak explained this to Julian as they walked, knowing his mate would be interested in such things. “I admit, I'm impressed.” Julian said. “It's an easy thing to overlook in all the chaos.”

“Cardassia was always a well ordered society, you could say it is inherent in our makeup at this point. Some may accuse us of rigidity, but in this case it worked for the best. It also helps that little solar generators are easy to build, and they take some of the load off the main generating stations. Having enough power has been an issue at times. Here we are.”

They walked up to a another long tent, though this one was not quite as large. The Federation seal was emblazoned on the side of it. Julian showed his ID to a young woman keeping an eye on the entrance. She had positioned herself just inside the tent where it was shady and somewhat cooler. 

Julian smiled at her and visibly relaxed, though Garak wasn't sure anyone else would have noticed the difference. “My husband is a Cardassian national and volunteers here, and I've been thinking of doing the same. We thought we'd stop by.”

“Oh! I'm sure Lieutenant Commander Arnolds will be glad to speak with you.” 

By her pleased expression and pleasant surprise, Garak suspected that they needed more volunteers. For all that Vekat was attempting to put him in a position to deal with these people, he wasn't as up to speed on what was going on with the Federation volunteer situation as he would like. Spending his time split between Cardassia and DS9 was part of the problem, and when he was here, he was performing manual labor. He also knew enough to be aware that anything surrounding outside aid was very political. If he had been able to spend more time on planet, he might've been able to ferret out more. Ah well, he was certain he could pry more information out of Vekat – if she didn't willingly volunteer it, which he more than half suspected she would. 

Arnolds sat at a battered and scarred desk that had been pulled out of somewhere, _probably a rubble heap,_ and sat just inside the entrance where a a little room had been created by dropping a flap between it and what was most likely a cot filled living area. He sat studying a small computer. He was wearing the Starfleet uniform trousers, but had stripped down to a plain gray t-shirt on top in deference to the heat. An old fashioned fan hummed on his desk. He looked up when they walked in.

“Sorry, I was just answering messages. I heard you talking to Wilkins – so you're interested in our little operation here.” He gestured for them to have a seat. Garak pulled up a stool while Julian plopped himself down on a crate. Arnolds made a face. “Sorry about the accommodations. You've come quite a way for a visit.”

Julian shrugged. “Not really, I'm stationed on DS9, and Garak comes here frequently anyway. I'm Doctor Bashir and this is my husband, Elim Garak.”

“A doctor?” Julian could practically see the man's eyes light up. “We can always use doctors and nurses. The hospitals here are stretched very thin, and there are very few smaller health clinics up and running – there just aren't enough people to staff them. We've been trying to take some of the pressure off. We also have some engineers here helping with sanitation and people to help with supply distribution.”

“What is the medical situation here?” Julian asked.

“Better than it could be for right now. A lot of what we have been seeing are injuries either from work crews or people digging through unstable ruins. What concerns me is the start of the rainy season in the fall. For the people still trapped in emergency shelters, it will create sanitation issues which could cause an entire host of problems. We expect to see the rate of communicable diseases jump considerably at that point.” He rubbed his face tiredly. 

Garak studied him carefully. “And what of the situation with the locals? You needent worry about my feelings.” He smiled in a way calculated to read as understanding, which wasn't entirely a lie.

Arnolds looked at him in surprise for a moment, then flashed a brief honest smile. “That depends. The people who need help the most don't care where it comes from. Traversing the city can be a bit of an experience, though I've only felt unsafe once or twice. Most people are either curious or know better than to cause actual trouble, but it's not always comfortable. It's unsettling for some of the younger less experienced volunteers. You learn something, though, from being the one who's different.” He smiled wryly. “The guys in charge are another matter. Some are very helpful, some clearly don't want us here. But I'm no expert in Cardassian politics. I'm an engineer, never was a diplomat. It can be hard to attract enough help – either due to bad feelings because of the war, or because Cardassia is seen as unsafe for aliens, which is a bit exaggerated and based more on rumor than anything anyone has experienced. Uncomfortable at times yes, frustrating at times, certainly. But I've been places less welcoming.” He shrugged.

Garak wondered if Julian would bring up Mila. He was content to let Julian take the lead in this – these were his people, and it would serve them better if Garak simply took in the information. He wasn't surprised by the mixed messages they were getting from the government – Vekat had suggested as much, and all it took was some knowledge of Cardassia and her history and culture to realize that it was inevitable. 

“One of the ways around some of the political mess is to operate using volunteers – it seems less like Starfleet is trying to take over. But it also has a drawback, less man power. I would like to see more people officially assigned here, but Starfleet doesn't want to send the wrong message.”

“That is probably wise, at least for the time being.” Garak said. 

They chatted awhile longer, Arnolds mostly confirming what Garak already suspected. Finally, they took their leave.“Thank you for your time.” Julian said with a look of honest appreciation. 

“Thank you for your interest.” He shook Julian's hand and pressed his palm to Garak's. The Cardassian appreciated the gesture. What he didn't appreciate was small time politicians trying to gain favor by making trouble for the people who were trying to help. Garak didn't see the Federation as a paragon of perfection and virtue, but they did do good from time to time, and Cardassia was not in any shape to discourage aid. _I will have to see what I can do about this._

“You didn't bring up Mila.” Garak said once they were out of earshot.

“I considered it, but I didn't want to get too specific, since nothing is finalized, and I'll be leaving Starfleet altogether. It's too bad they're so short handed – were you aware?”

“Not exactly. I gathered that some of the local politicians have been interfering with outside aid efforts to some extent, since Vekat is looking for someone to deal with Starfleet who is not involved with her rivals. This is not the least bit unexpected, yet I find myself annoyed that our government continues to be populated by idiots.” Garak huffed.

Julian patted him on the back. “At least some of them are trying to do something about it.”

* * *

“Natia, Toren, I need you to be on your best behavior. Don't bombard Doctor Bashir with questions.” Vekat eyed the two young people who were gazing back, the picture of perfect innocence. She really was glad they were so interested in something. The aftermath of the war had proven difficult – Natia had suffered from nightmares for months, and the normally gregarious Toren had become quiet and withdrawn. However, being young, enthusiastic and unused to alien species she hoped they'd be able to contain themselves.

“Is it true that Humans don't have any scales or ridges at all?” Natia asked.

Vekat sighed. “You've seen Humans before.” she pointed out.

“But not up close.”

_Stars above._ “No, they do not. Remember what I said.”

“Yes.” Toren and Natia replied in unison. “We won't do anything embarrassing.” Toren added. 

There was a knock at the door, and Vekat sent up a prayer to the heavens, though she sincerely doubted there was anyone or anything listening, that things would go as planned. She opened the door and welcomed one Elim Garak and one Doctor Bashir. Natia and Toren crowded in behind her.

“This is my son Toren, and my niece Natia. Natia, Toren, this is Mr. Garak and Doctor Bashir.”

“Julian, please.” the Human responded with a friendly smile to the children who had suddenly developed a case of shyness that didn't seem to preclude goggling at him. “This way.” She led them to the living area. “We have one more guest. She should be arriving soon.” She brought the two men a cool herbal tea. There was a time she would have been able to pull out a nice bottle of kanar, but such luxuries were not so common now.

The Human was a rather pretty thing in an exotic sort of way – fragile looking without the heavy ridges his husband sported. Still, no one who carried and birthed a child could be considered weak. She remembered all too well what her pregnancy with Toren had been like. Another knock at the door sent her out of the room to collect Senna Rotek. When she returned with Senna in tow, she found that her children had rediscovered their tongues.

“But what protects your neck?” Natia asked.

“Nothing, really. It's just a more vulnerable part of the body. On the other hand, we have a wider range of motion.” He cheerfully turned his head to demonstrate. “Our primitive ancestors had fur rather than scales and ridges.

“But Humans don't have much fur now.”

“No, and I'm glad of it – I would be even hotter if I were furrier.” Julian laughed.

_I should have known._ “Natia.” Vekat said firmly.

“Oh, it's alright. I don't mind.” Julian said while Garak looked amused.

“You say that now, but once they get going... This is Senna Rotek. She's the hospital's head of staff.”

Julian and Garak both stood respectfully, Julian attempting to imitate the slight bow that was a common show of respect. “Pleased to meet you.” Senna looked it too, Vekat shrewdly noticed. Not that she had expected any different considering that well qualified doctors were in short supply.

The actual food had turned out better than Vekat had expected, and she made a mental note to remember those recipes for possible future entertaining. Senna, as promised had brought a side dish. The talk at first stuck to light topics. Garak and Bashir's daughter, the antics of Senna's husband who was working late that night and couldn't be there, and of course Natia and Toren's questions – what was Terra like? Why do Humans come in so many different colors? And of course there was Toren's fascination with males in science and engineering. Bashir – Julian, she reminded herself, seemed quite at ease with the curiosity of two children. They would never have been so forward with a fellow Cardassian, but she couldn't entirely blame them. They simply had no contact with anyone different. It was a good lesson for them in a way, but she was very relieved that Julian didn't take offense at their directness.

There was no rush to get down to business. Dinners were typically long affairs on Cardassia as they were a prime opportunity for conversation, and what better way to get to know one's guests than learn a little about their lives. 

“They aren't as hard as yours.” Julian was saying as he let Natia examine his fingernails while Garak and Senna tried very hard not to laugh. 

“I am sorry, Julian.” Vekat laughed. “I tried to tell them earlier not to assail you with endless questions, but they have little experience with non Cardassians.”

He looked up and grinned. “Mila's current favorite words are 'What is that?' and 'Why.' Believe me, it's alright.”

“Still, they should know how to behave appropriately.” This was said for the children's benefit more than Julian's.

“Sorry, Doctor Bashir.” Natia said a little sheepishly. “The closest I've been to Humans is seeing the Federation people from the tram window. I would like to go more places and more different people some day.”

“Maybe you'll get the chance. You never know what might happen.” He replied. “When I was your age I wanted to be a doctor, but I had no idea I'd be stationed on a space station, or meet Garak, or have a child.”

“I'd like to study engineering.” Toren wistfully admitted. 

Vekat seeing that their meals were finished felt that it was time to really address what had brought them all here. “Speaking of studying, why don't you two work on your school work. The exciting part is over anyway.” she added upon seeing their faces. “This is the boring grown up talk.”

They gracefully acquiesced and vanished back into the living area. Vekat turned to Julian. “You've been awfully good about this whole thing.”

“Don't worry about it. They're kids and they're just curious.” he replied. “I'd rather they ask me questions than think I was frightening.”

“Well, to be honest, this is good for them. If Cardassia is going to recover from this, we all need to learn to be more flexible.”

“I brought some herbal packets for tea. I think I've got the proportions right this time.” Senna said. “I've been tinkering with it for awhile now. I've been told I become unpleasant without adequate amounts of tea, but like many things, you can't just go out and buy it and replicator use is limited to conserve power.”

“I wish we had brought something.” Julian said.

Vekat waved his concern away. “Don't worry about it. I sprang this on you. On Cardassia it's normal to talk important business over meals, and I do miss entertaining.”

“Vekat, we spoke to some Starfleet volunteers today, and it sounds like their experiences with government officials has been...mixed.” Garak began. 

She nodded. “There's definitely a faction that is very suspicious if not out right against outside interference in Cardassian affairs, which unfortunately extends to disaster relief.” she sighed. “There is no central authority to deal with outside aid – we were never set up for it in the past. We have diplomats who deal directly with the Federation, but they don't handle the day to day workings of the volunteers once they're on Cardassian soil. When I or Devat or Casten send someone to deal with the volunteers, all goes well. When Masen and his cronies do it, well, they grudgingly accept as little help as they possibly can, and I'm sure their manner leaves much to be desired.” She fought down a flare of frustration. This had become one of the most aggravating aspects of her job – having idiots turning away help _she_ needed.

“Most people, even those who are suspicious of off worlders believe we need outside assistance. It's blatantly obvious. Despite that, there are some who out of fear and ignorance and hurt pride would rather the planet fall to pieces than let outsiders in in any significant way. Masen and some of the other small time players are attempting to curry favor with them. What they think they're really going to get out of it in the end is beyond me, but that doesn't stop them from causing difficulty.”

“And by appointing a specific person to deal with the outside aid organizations, you would be lessening their interference and power in this area.” Garak supplied.

“Yes, that's it exactly.” She gratefully accepted the mug form Senna. “They don't know I'm even talking to you about this. They assume that any such appointment would involve a vote between the DCs that they could potentially block, but I can go over their heads if I have enough support, and I do. And by doing so I actually expand the power that you will have.”

“But you draw attention to yourself in doing so.” Garak pointed out calmly, his blue eyes unreadable.

Vekat shrugged. “If I must show my hand, this is a good time to do it. We've achieved more than I ever thought we would, but what stability we have is fragile. It wouldn't take much before we ended up with a full scale disaster on our hands again, but to continue moving forward where that hopefully won't happen will take outside help. The scope of the initial disaster is too big and our resources are too few.”

Senna nodded seriously. “We would not be able to supply the population with adequate medical care without Federation aid.” She turned to Julian. “We need doctors to treat patients, but we also need medical professionals who can teach. Our educational institutions were badly disrupted, and still are, and we've lost many experienced people. Starfleet is helping to plug the hole, but it's not really enough. If you are willing to move here, I can guarantee you a job. It would involve seeing patients as well as helping to oversee medical students. Vekat took the liberty of sending me information on you, and you are quite accomplished.”

“Thank you.” Julian replied, clearly thinking.

“We don't have to have answers right now, but there is a council meeting later in the week, and I must know by then. That's when I'll be pushing through your appointment, Garak. I have backing from Senna, a couple of other DCs and some people connected with city planning. I'm also calling in a favor or two.”

Julian looked mildly impressed by this, Garak deep in thought. “We will of course do what we can to help you acclimate.” Vekat added. “I understand that this is a big move.”

“Julian and I will need to discuss matters, but I am intrigued to say the least.”

“That is all I can ask. Do know, that in this position you will be much better able to serve Cardassia. Clearing streets and fixing houses is important work, but something any able bodied person can accomplish. This position will require more specialized skills.”

* * *

The trip back to Gia's was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Garak wondered just how much Vekat knew about him. Did she see him as just a man who happened to have experience with aliens? Or was there something more. Not that it particularly mattered. Either way, Vekat seemed sure of him. He glanced at his mate's lean form walking next to him. A position worthy of Julian's ability, a guaranteed secure home for Mila. _This is very important to Vekat._

“She seems nice.” Julian said suddenly, breaking the night time stillness. “Vekat, I mean.” 

“She is as far as I can tell.” Garak replied, “She also wants something, and wants it badly, do not forget." 

This earned a soft laugh from his partner. “Still so suspicious.” he teased,then sobered. “I know, point taken. Still, some people can seem friendly, but you just don't get a good feeling from them. I'm sure you know what I mean.” 

“I do indeed, my dear. I've met many such people in my life." 

“I don't get that sense from Vekat. Yes, she really wants you, but it seems to be for a genuinely good reason. And she's right – you would be ideal for the job.” 

“Ah, I never took you for a flatterer.” 

Julian intentionally bumped lightly into his side. “It's not flattery if it's true. You're used to dealing with other species, and you can navigate the political side of things. I imagine that's what she's worried about.” 

As they lay down for sleep on their last night on Cardassia, Julian cuddled close, his head tucked under Garak's chin. “Will this be safe for you?” He whispered softly, warm breath puffing against Garak's neck. 

“Do you think we are like Klingons, my dear? Ready to settle our governmental disputes with hand to hand combat?” Garak whispered back, amused. 

“No, I expect you all to be sneakier than that.” came the slightly muffled reply. 

Garak quietly chuckled, emitting no sound, but causing his body to shake. “True to a point. I don't see it being beyond what I can handle. It is doubtful that anyone has access to the...resources they might have once had. It will most likely be a position full of annoyances and petty harassment. The sorts of things that might put off a less experienced individual.” 

“Oh, alright then.” Julian half yawned. 

“You don't care that my days will be full of aggravation?” 

“As long as they don't get my husband killed.” He cuddled closer, and Garak kissed the top of his head. 

“I am quite a difficult target.” Garak said, which was every inch the truth. 

“So sure of yourself for a simple tailor.” Julian grumped. 

“Love, you would be amazed what customer service prepares you for.” 


	6. Deciding Factors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak return to the station while Vekat faces a council vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have family visiting this coming week, so I wanted to get this next chapter finished and up since I don't know how much time I'll have to write. This chapter is a bit shorter - it finishes up the pre-moving part of the story. Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far : )

Mila had been a tiny whirlwind upon the return of her parents, but was slowly winding down so that she was now content to sit nestled against Garak's side looking at a picture book written in Kardassi.

“So you're really going home?” Iliana asked, a faint wistfulness creeping in to her voice. Ziyal, on the other hand, looked unsure.

“Seriously considering it.” Julian replied, then amending it to, “most likely, yes.”

Ziyal absently smoothed the fabric of her skirt. “Maybe it has changed, is changing.” she sighed. “I think you're very brave. Having to prove yourself over and over again is exhausting.”

Iliana frowned at that, but didn't say anything. Julian suspected that this was a matter of disagreement between the two. “Well, if we do move there, you two are more than welcome to come visit us and see how things are for yourself.”

Iliana brightened perceptibly at that, and Ziyal favored him with a smile. “Of course we will. You couldn't keep us away from our god daughter.” 

“I'm really going to have to work on my language skills.” Julian sighed. “Otherwise my three year old is going to be translating for me.”

“Well, we do have plenty of books at your reading level.” Garak held up the book he was sharing with Mila.

Julian rolled his eyes at his husband's teasing. _Though that isn't actually a bad idea. There's no way I could make it through a book written for a fully literate adult._ He chose not to share that thought with Garak. “The truth is, I've been ready to move on from DS9 for awhile – this trip just made me truly aware of it.” 

“We have to let Vekat know one way or another tomorrow so she can put my appointment forward to the Detapa council. It turns out that our presence on Cardassia is very desired by certain parties, and they are willing to smooth the way for us quite a bit.” Garak explained. “It's what makes this possible with Mila. It is likely the best opportunity we will have to seek permanent residence there.”

“The hospital even provides child care for it's employees.”

“A necessity considering that now there aren't so many large family units living together.” Garak supplied again. “The hospital is desperate to attract and retain employees.”

“They must be, if they are so eager to allow non Cardassians to work there outside of volunteers.” Ziyal said. “Oh don't look at me like that, you know it's true.”

Iliana shrugged. “Yes, there is truth to that I'm sure. I would take it as a good sign, though. There's obviously some more open minded individuals in places of authority.” She thought for a moment. “Also, the science ministry was always more liberal.”

“True, my dear. They were indeed. They tended to protect their own which allowed them more free reign.”

“A permanent home, work that's necessary and challenging – it's hard to turn that down.” Julian mused. “And we need to be in one place as a family.”

* * *

“You sound more certain of moving.” Garak said before kissing and nipping down Julian's neck. The Cardassian couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to talk or have sex, and Julian was finding it distracting.

“Mmmm... yes. It feels right. Somewhere deep down I knew this was going to happen for awhile – as soon as you arrived home and said you needed to talk to me about something – ah!” Garak had wriggled his way down a little so he could lick and suck at Julian's nipple. “It's very hard to talk to you when you're doing that.”

“Oh come now, my dear. It's not as if your mouth is occupied.” 

“Is that your version of a subtle request?” Julian asked, shivering as strong hands groped his ass.

“Well, if you don't _want_ to talk...” Garak looked up at him sweetly and actually batted his eyelashes. 

“You are the most impossible man. Here, at least scoot up a bit, so I don't fall off the end of the bed.”

Garak did as instructed, and paused to kiss Julian greedily on the mouth. “You're clearly feeling good.” he said, eyeing the Cardassian as they repositioned themselves so that Garak was half reclining, and Julian was kneeling between his legs. He slid Garak's sleep pants down, the other man lifting his hips to allow Julian to pull them off entirely. _You certainly look good._

“I do feel good. What isn't there to feel good about? We have been given this opportunity, _and_ I have a very pretty man willing to give me oral pleasure.”

“Hopeless is what you are.” Julian muttered, pressing kisses along his partner's lower belly and inner thighs. He then began licking at his sheath which sufficed in shutting Garak up completely.

* * *

Vekat calmly faced the members of the council. Since the war had decimated Cardassian military operations, the Detapa council had once again risen in power and importance for which Vekat was quite thankful. The trouble with military leadership was that they were often less attuned to nonmilitary affairs. She had done her homework on the council members who would be voting on this matter. This wasn't an affair that required the attention of the full council. Two were likely to be unpersuadable – Corim and Ta'lek. They were loud proponents of keeping Cardassia free of 'foreign interference.' Salena, Pelin, and Belin were likely to look favorably on Vekat's request. They were pragmatic and highly concerned with the nuts and bolts of reconstruction. Mordren and Kalet could swing either way. However, she knew that Kalet and Corim were not personally fond of each other, which could help her cause greatly.

“Do you really think this is necessary?” Ta'lek asked. “We've gotten on fine up till now, and if there are volunteer issues in the city, then that should be for the DCs to work out.”

“I respectfully disagree. Not having a central person to work with Starfleet volunteers adds more confusion. Which would you rather have? One person to make sure that things run smoothly or multiple people all with their own organizational styles sending mixed messages and contradicting each other?” Vekat calmly replied, nothing in her body language betraying that she believed Ta'lek to be an unmitigated twit.

Mordren frowned, thoughtfully. “I do see your point. However, it seems like this issue could have been brought before the DCs rather than us. Do you not have support in this?”

_Ah, how close you are to the truth of things!_ “I would not have brought this before you if I didn't have support from other quarters. Their signatures are in the notes I sent to you.”

Mordren and several other flipped through the documents on their PADDs. “You have friends in varied places, it seems.”

“That's because this affects more than just the DCs. And truthfully, it could affect more than the city itself. Let's be honest, Cardassia has never experienced anything like this before, and does not have existing infrastructure to deal with outside aid.” Vekat pointed out.

Corim grumbled something under his breath, causing Pelin to give him a look. “She is right. I would hate for reconstruction to be even slower because of poor organization and personality conflicts.”

“Personality conflicts?” Corim spat.

“Yes, Corim. I know some of the DCs. I can guarantee that they are not... qualified to deal with Starfleet or any off world personnel.” Pelin replied briskly. “The fact that something like this hasn't been set up earlier is a ridiculous oversight.”

“Interesting, choice for the position.” Kalet said in such a thoroughly neutral tone that Vekat couldn't tell if 'interesting' meant bad or good. His body language gave nothing away either as he carefully studied the PADD in front of him.

“It makes sense to select someone who has experience dealing with off worlders and is familiar with Starfleet. He should also be able to handle the, political aspects of the job.”

Mordren cocked an eye ridge. “Political aspects?”

Vekat smiled. “Of course. There are many political undercurrents involved when it comes to the question of Starfleet.

“Correct, again.” Pelin remarked. “I find the choice to be rather inspired. Enjoined to a Starfleet officer, who is also a doctor? No wonder you have the hospital's support.” She studied Vekat carefully, ignoring Corim's huff of disgust. “Unlike some here, I do read all the reports coming from the districts. I am well aware of the situation, and am inclined to grant you this. It will upset some, I have no doubt, but there's some who can stand being upset for the good of Cardassia.”

“Good of Cardassia? Really, Pelin? You do know who this man is, correct? He is Enabran Tain's son, and he's enjoined to a Human. Perhaps he's a little too close to Starfleet.” Ta'lek burst out while Corim nodded in agreement.

“Which is it that you fear? The shadow of the Obsidian Order or connections to Starfleet, because the two really don't go together.” Kalet put in mildly.

“The Order no longer exists.” Belin spoke up. “And here we have a talented man – it would be wasteful to toss him aside. We need someone who is capable of dealing with the Starfleet volunteers, so connections to Starfleet are a plus.”

“But do we _need_ someone to deal with the off worlders?” Corim remained unconvinced.

“Yes we do.” Belin replied. “I'm with Pelin on this one.” 

“As am I.” Kalet also agreed.

“I'm still not convinced this was handled as it should have been.” Mordren said, his gaze on Vekat. “However, I can't deny there is a need, and since we now have a solution...it would be silly to vote no.”

“This is foolish.” Corim spat.

“Duly noted.”

“I stand with Corim on this.” Ta'lek predictably voted.

“Salena?” Pelin asked.

The woman sat, deep in thought. “I vote yes. It's a sensible thing to do.”

Vekat could barely hold back her grin as Mordren and Ta'lek voiced their fury.

* * *

As soon as they received official word from Vekat – the first in a line of Cardassian correspondences - Julian recorded two messages – one for Miles and one for his mother. In truth, it was Miles' response he was most interested in, even though he knew his friend would be less than thrilled by this decision. With there being a lag in receiving messages at this distance, it wasn't until the next evening that Julian got to view Miles' response.

_Julian, I can't say I'm not worried about you. Cardassia Prime is a mess and it's full of Cardassians – Cardassians who aren't Garak. I can't believe I just said that. But yes, your husband has proven himself to be less shady than I initially suspected. And you two make cute kids. But the rest of that planet isn't really friendly to aliens. Trust me, I know._

_But I'm also not surprised that you and Garak would want to help, and I know how hard being apart from your spouse is. So I won't say you're crazy even though I'm not sure this is a great idea. Keiko and Molly say 'hi.' Oh, and if Mila's watching this, 'Hi there, Princess!' Good luck, and you'd better be prepared for the heat._

Julian grinned at the image of his friend. Miles' reaction was about what he had expected. His parents would just say 'Well, OK, if you're sure...' They never had understood him and had given up trying around the time Julian decided to become pregnant. He kept in polite contact with them, but no more, nor did they seem to expect or want anything else. He knew they cared about him in their own way. They had nothing against Garak, but didn't understand the attraction he held for their son, and while they cared for Mila, Julian couldn't quite shake the feeling that she also made them slightly uncomfortable. She was one more part of Julian's life that was to them awkward and strange. Letting them know of the impending move was mere formality. 

Now to draft an official letter of resignation to Starfleet and pray that they didn't shut off his universal translator.


End file.
